Weekend Fun
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: Convinced by her friend Dee to go with her to a festival not knowing the surprises Dee had in store for her. Will she regret it? Or will she never forget it? This story is dedicated to my precious Amy, Do your happy dance mama. I DO NOT own Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and/or Seth Rollins. Or any other WWE Characters stated in this story, I own only my characters & story.
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Dee met online and became great friends, they had a lot in common. Loving rock music and most importantly to them professional wrestling. They loved The World Wrestling Entertainment. Both women were particularly an open book. Although Dee was more of a private person and a bit more quiet and everyone would say bullshit.

Amy was a slender woman, slightly above average height standing 5 foot 4 inches. Shoulder length hair, that looked like it would change colors in different lighting. Some days it looked brown and some days her natural highlights made her a red head. It was straight but beautiful especially on a windy day as it caressed her face. With piercings in her ears, she didn't mind showing them off. Always loved to dress down in her denim jeans and wrestling t-shirts she wore constantly. Her favorite as of yet was "The Shield - Hounds of Justice" T-shirt.

Dee a larger frame than Amy, standing above average height, 5 foot 7 inches. Dee always did crazy things to her hair. She would cut it to donate to the cancer patients when it was down to her butt. Doing so now had her hair growing back in. Her hair was a natural medium to dark brown with natural red highlights, between wavy and curly. Although at the moment she had two toned hair. The top part she dyed it on a dare, the color was a red blonde color. Loved dressing down, Dee loved to wear denim anything whether shorts or jeans. She loved to wear t-shirts, muscle tees, bandannas and caps.

Dee actually drove all the way from Texas to meet up with Amy arriving the day before on a Wednesday morning. Relaxing all day Wednesday, Amy and Dee had a blast chatting. They turned in early, to get up early and beat any morning traffic congestion.

It was a cool Thursday morning in Souix Falls, South Dakota, as Amy and her friend Dee packed their bags to spend a few days in Cincinnati Ohio for a Celtic Festival that Dee wanted to go to. Dee managed to convince Amy to go with her for a change of scenery. All the bags were packed in the bed of Dee's GMC Canyon. She pulled the truck bed cover down and locked it. Amy was already jumping into the truck and ready to go.

Dee knew it would be a long 13 hour drive to Cincinnati so they took off around 4 a.m. Dee loved to drive in the early morning hours it was peaceful to her. Amy not really a morning person especially not that early tried to stay awake to keep Dee company, but failed terribly, she was out with in a hour. Dee had a playlist on her CD collection of different rock bands playing and flowing through all the speakers in the truck to keep her company.

The truck full of gas, Dee was taking I-229 south that merged in to I-29 she kept south until she had to exit and go east on US 20 and off they went. By the time Amy woke up Dee was already close to Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Pulling over to a gas station not only to stretch their legs but she wanted to keep the truck full of gas. Amy took the truck and off they went again. Dee stayed awake she was to hyper to sleep and she talked to Amy about wrestling. Amy couldn't stress enough she loved Jon Good also known as Dean Ambrose. He was her favorite and Dee didn't blame her. Dean had those piercing blue eyes and a smile that probably could make any woman melt.

**Amy:** _OMG! Dee I would freak if I saw Dean at that Festival. I doubt he would be there though, right?_

_"Girl you never know, if you're meant to meet him you'll find him some way some how... He is from Cincinnati, Ohio... You'll like this festival trust me.. You'll have fun especially with my crazy ass..."_

Both of them chuckled.

**Amy:** _Oh man I hope so... what I would do to that man if I saw him..._

_"Yeah pass out.. (chuckled)"_

**Amy:** _Yeah what would you do if you found Sheamus or Roman there?_

_"Shit... I be calm on the outside, but having a heart attack on the insi_de.." (laughing harder)

They continued to chat and listen to music, before they knew it they were already close to Indianapolis, Indiana and it was in the afternoon.

_"We are almost there mama's, more or less 100 miles to go, can't wait to just check into the hotel and chill."_

**Amy:** _So when is this festival?_

_"It's actually this weekend, that's why I told you to take a week off... from today all they way to Wednesday of next week..."_

**Amy:** _But why so many days if the festival is only this weekend?_

_"I can't tell you it's a surprise..." (evil laugh and grinning just as bad)_

**Amy:** _What the hell did you do?_

_"Nothing bad, I'm actually behaving.. I promise... Let's just say I do my research..."_

**Amy:** _What is that suppose to mean?_

_"Amy really? Don't start freaking out on me.. You're driving and please keep your eyes on the road and not on me.."_

Amy looked at Dee sternly wondering what the hell was up her sleeve, turning back to the road and drove the last 100 miles to Cincinnati.

Finally in Cincinnati, OH barely beating the five o'clock traffic Thursday afternoon. They get to their hotel called Symphony Hotel & Restaurant, they check in and threw their bags into the room falling on the beds. Setting the alarm for 7 p.m. so they could take a nap and get something to eat later.

Dee and Amy's cell alarms went off. Dragging themselves out of bed. Getting their hotel keys, their wallets/purses truck keys and went back down to the truck. Not wanting to eat hotel food, both ladies decided they wanted buffalo wings. Accessing the navigation system in her truck, Dee located a Buffalo Wings & Rings, and it was only about 20 minutes away. Pulling into the parking lot it didn't seemed to pack for a Thursday evening. Both ordered, looking around awaiting their food.

**Amy:** _Dee, so what's this festival like?_

_"Hun, I don't know how they have it here, but back in Texas its awesome... This Celtic Festival is an annual celebration of Celtic culture with music, dance, contests, food and drink. There is no entrance fee, and what ever you buy through out the festivities, the proceeds go to charity. The festival has all sorts of Celtic music, dance, food and culture from Celtic nations, if I'm not mistaken, Ireland; Scotland; Isle of Man; Cornwall; Wales; Galicia, Spain; and Brittany, France. There is live musical performances will highlight different Celtic sounds and instruments such as the Harp and the Uilleann Pipe, which is the Irish bagpipe. There's Celtic dancing - such as ceili dancing - will also be on display. Tons of Artists with their Celtic crafts, and same thing with the food. All I know if you have never experienced it, keep an open mind besides you have me it will be fun."_

**Amy:** _Wow, do you always go to stuff like this?_

_"Mostly in Texas, I love going to the Galveston, Texas version of Mardi Gras I know it's not even close to New Orleans but I feel it safer. I'll go to Art Festivals, Music Festivals just because knowledge is power, it frees the mind and soul... Although never really having to leave Texas I'd drive around in Texas mostly. This is the first time going to a festival outside of Texas..." (chuckling)_

As their food arrived, they continued to chat about this weekends events, what they will do tomorrow. Explore tomorrow. See where the festival will be at and it was not to far from the hotel.

Ending their day, content with making it to their location in one piece, again back at the hotel and both women are refreshed from their baths just kicking back watching TV for a while. They called it a night and both went to sleep.

...

Friday morning, Dee was the first one up and it was only 8 o'clock. She ordered room service and ordered Amy a morning breakfast fruit bowl. Dee ordered one for herself as well but she had to have some form of meat and would laugh that she made it bacon. Amy still in bed as Dee grabbed the trays and put them on her bed. Bugging Amy to get up, finally she did. She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed up and came back. Looking at the bowl of fruit, shocked Dee even knew she was on a healthy binge per se. She sat on the bed eating her breakfast. Laughing every now and then she would hear Dee crunching on the bacon like a snack while eating the fruit.

Breakfast was now out of the way they grabbed their things and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door so room service would not touch their room or belongings. Besides Dee put a little boobie trap on their items that would scare the ugly off anyone's face. And she laughed at her mischievousness.

The two explored Cincinnati, buying shirts, souvenirs, just small stuff to take back home. Exploring the Mall, music stores, taking pictures all over the place, just being stupid literally acting like real tourists but way more fun. Having so much fun exploring, finally going back to the hotel to drop off their items from today's adventure.

_"Amy, where do you want to go and eat dinner, here or somewhere else.."_

**Amy:** _Actually I don't mind going back to that place from last night it was nice and I enjoyed their salads..._

_"You fluffy bunny, eat some meat woman... ",_ Chuckling as Amy smacked Dee.

**Amy:** _Look who's talking miss breakfast fruit bowl..._

_"Aha! I had bacon though.. I had my food groups.. my fruit, my meaty bacon, and mint leaves for my green tea.. so everything was healthy.. I'm a man eater.. Oh shit.. I mean meat eater..."_

Amy busted out laughing not to mention blushing. Again they head out to that same Buffalo Wings & Rings. Amy ordered small order of wings and her salad, making Dee clap for joy eating meat. Dee ordered a simple burger, they just happened to sit at a larger table this night. It was starting to get packed. Dee heard their order number and went to go get it. As she grabbed napkins and such she heard familiar voices, turning to her left she saw someone who she thought she would never see, she almost froze.

Standing at the counter was Dean, Seth and Roman, dressed down. Dee saw they were actually taller than expected. Over hearing Seth tell Dean something and Roman agreed.

**Seth:** _Dean are you sure man.. look at this place... its packed I doubt there is any seats..._

**Dean:** _Seth quit whining like a bitch, we have until our order to come out to find a seat... (glancing over the eating area) ... besides they have great food here..._

Dee saw it as their chance to meet them.

"_Excuse me Sir, if you don't mind you and your friends can sit with us"_

Dean turns around looking to who spoke to him.

**Dean:** _Why thank you miss..._

_"It's Miss Dee to you sir.."_ (laughing at their expressions)

**Roman:** _Thank you Dee.. We'll be there after we order.._

_"You Gents are welcome... We're towards the back, right corner... See ya'll in a bit.."_

Dee ushered her ass fast over to Amy, and sat down.

**Amy:** _Why are you smiling like you did something so evil..._

_"OMG OMG OMG! You are NOT going to believe this..." (taking a deep breath)_

**Amy:** _What?! You're scaring me..._

Dee grabs her head and turns it to the front. She didn't even have to say a word, Amy almost started to freak.

**Amy:** _Are you fucking shitting me? It's them... OMG! ... It's them... _

_"What ever you do... don't be fangirling... breathe dammit... how do you think I feel I see Roman Smack That Ass Reigns... ugh..."_

**Amy:** _Wait why are they smiling at us.. what the fuck did you do? Why are they coming towards us? You fucking suck Dee... (smacking Dee again)_

_"Hey am I your personal punching bag or what? and yes I do suck... Hey gentlemen have a seat.." _

Dean sits next to Amy and her face automatically turns pink. Roman sits next to Dee and her heart is about to bust out of her chest.

**Dean:** _I wanted to thank you ladies for helping us out with some place to sit. I didn't think it was going to get this packed today... I'd like to introduce myself... _

**Amy:** _We know who you are... You're Jon aka Dean Ambrose, Colby aka Seth Rollins, and Joe aka Roman Reigns.._

**Roman:** _Oh we have fans... You two are pretty calm and talkative for fans... We have fans screaming or say nothing at all..._

_" Pffftt, you should have seen her a few minutes ago... Umpphhh... (getting kicked on the leg by Amy), Fuck that hurt.. (turning her face towards Roman cringing as she rubbed her leg)"_

**Roman:** _(chuckling) You okay sweetheart?_

Dee nodding her head, _"It just hurt.. I've been hit harder.. just took me by surprise... and Amy you do that one more time... I will embarrass you in front of Mr. Ambrose here..."_

Amy looked at Dee with the glare of I will kick your ass and don't you dare. This made everyone at the table chuckle.

**Roman:** _You've been hit harder? Meaning what?_

_"Oh I'm sorry... Playing sports in high school...and street sports back home in my hood... and no I would never let any one hit me like that..."_

**Seth:** _If you don't mind me asking Dee... you have a slight accent... where are you from?_

Dee laughing, because no matter where she goes they always say she has an accent... She likes to call it her Texas Houston Slang accent. Because even people from Texas tell her she has an accent.

_"That's funny, I'm from Texas, originally from Houston but live in deep south Texas now... I get that a lot..."_

**Roman:** _It sounds cute (adding a smile to his comment)_

**Seth:** _Yeah it does sound cute, nice voice..._

_"Okay you two need to stop before I start to lose it and go fangirling on yo asses"_

Amy and Dean busted out laughing as Dee started to blush just slightly. Roman and Seth laughed, then Seth got up to get their orders called over the intercom.

**Dean:** _So Amy, are you from Texas?_

**Amy:** _Oh no, I'm from South Dakota... Dee brought me with her to come to this Celtic Festival this weekend..._

**Dean:** _Really? I'm actually in town, tomorrow only and I wanted to check out that festival... Seriously? you're going_?

**Amy:** _Yes I'm not kidding, Dee why did we come to Cincinnati?_

_"One reason Celtic Festival... why?"_

**Dean:** _One of the reasons? What's the other?_

**Amy:** _She won't tell me ... She said it's a surprise... Tell me Dee..._

_"NOPE... (doing her Dean Impression) ..." (Everyone laughs)_

Roman leaned over to Dee's ear and asked her something, but all Dee could hear besides his voice was her heart punching against her rib cage.

**Roman:** _Do you mind if I ask... What's the surprise?_

_"I can't say it out loud.. I don't want her to hear me..."_

**Roman:** _Say it in my ear then..._

_"Yum...(Roman chuckled) I got us some tickets to RAW on Monday, just didn't have enough for the VIP Experience... but I got front row tickets though..."_

**Roman:** _Really? You're going to drive to Cleveland?_

_"Sure why not I drove all the way from Texas, so what a couple of more hours" (giggling)_

**Roman:** _Well, how about I get both of you backstage... where are the front row seats?_

_"Right by the ring... And I would owe you big time if you could do that..."_

**Roman:** _Yes you would and I will intend to collect... (winking and then chuckling)_

_"You're bad... (looking at Seth)... Why are you so quiet Sethie? You want to come and sit on mama's lap..(giggling)"_

**Seth:** _Sethie? (with smile on his face about the "lap" comment)_

_" Sorry, all the fans call you Sethie when you look adorable.. and now you look adorable..." (giggling)_

Everyone continued to chat and eat. Roman and Seth would take Dee's fries and Dean would take some of Amy's wings. Dean actually made Amy eat some meat and Dee caught this.

_"No fucking way! Amy is eating meat...Oh opps pardon my french guys... What the hell? How come you won't eat meat when I ask you? Huh?"_

Amy looked at Dee like she really needed to shut up right now. Dean chuckling and before he leaned over he had to make her blush.

**Dean:** _Well that's because I have the meat she likes..._

He leans in, with his mouth open and starts to lick her ear down to her neck. Amy jerked and squealed with excitement.

**Amy:** _Eek! OMG OMG OMG!_

Covering her face and giggling Amy felt her face warm up instantly knowing it was all red. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction and tried to pull her hands from her face. Amy shook her face still giggling. This made everyone laugh.

**Dean:** _Oh come on sunshine, let me see that red face of yours. I want to see my master piece._

_"Dean leave her alone poor thing ... It's my job to make her blush, I'm getting jealous..."_

**Seth:** _I can take of that for you, if you'd like... , (smiling and winking at Dee)_

Dee opened her mouth and then closed it again.

**Amy:** _Is this possible... Dee is speechless... Great Job Seth, (speaking through her hands not wanting to uncover her face)_

_"Well that's only because he is to far for me to do anything..._

**Seth:** _Really? I'll take care of that as well..._

He gets up and walks around Roman standing right behind Dee, pulls out her chair, squats next to her. Before he could make any smart ass comments. Dee grabbed his face and crushed into his lips to shut him up. Let go and grabbed her tea, like nothing happen.

Seth in shock got back up, walked back to his seat, and kept looking at Dee and Amy.

Amy finally uncovered her face wondering what she just missed.

**Amy:** _What just happened? What did I miss?_

_"Nothing mama... Did she miss anything Seth?"_

**Seth:** ...

**Amy:** _What did your crazy ass do to him Dee?_

_" ... tehehe ... "_

**Dean:** _Hey Amy... I'm getting jealous.. what about me? (He pouts his lips to Amy)_

Amy saw that and thought that was so damn adorable, his pouting lips made his dimples very pronounced. She cupped his face and that made him smile his famous "I know I'm a cocky shit." Amy started to giggle with amazement she still couldn't believe Dean Ambrose was right in front of her. Now she was really glad Dee convinced her to come. So far this was the best fucking vacation she has had in forever.

**Dean:** _So ladies... What are you guys going to do this evening?_

Amy looks at Dee with the hugest smile. Dee knew what she wanted and started chuckling. These two she-devils knew each other well enough to know what each other were thinking. Dee knew Amy wanted to fuck his face and this comment kept her laughing. All three men looked at each other and back at Amy then Dee. They really wanted to know what the hell Dee was laughing at.

**Dean:** _A-m-m-m-y-y-y? What is Dee laughing at? Is she thinking naughty things about me?_

_"NOPE... bahahahaha!"_

Amy couldn't help but started laughing.

_"It's an inside joke between us ladies... and ladies never tell...tehehe"_

Dean: Okay... Well how about this... Do you want to go back to your hotel or do you two want to come back to my place with all of us and spend the night?

Dee and Amy looked at each other. Dee always had her guard up, so many walls that no one knew why. Amy gave Dee the look of a lost puppy wanting to go. That made Dee say something.

_"Well how many rooms do you have?"_

Roman and Seth started laughing, _"Two"_, They said in sync and busted out laughing after that.

_"So that means I'm sleeping with..."_

**Roman/Seth:** _Us... (chuckling) We're sharing a bed in the 2nd room..._

_"One thing clear, I'm sleeping and I will knock who ever takes the blanket from me ... off the bed... " (giggling)_

**Dean:** _So that mean's (whispers in to Amy's ear) you're in my bed darling... But I doubt I will let you sleep..._

Amy looks at Dean and started giggling with all the perverted thoughts running through her head.

**Dean:** _What are you thinking you little pervert? All I said was you won't sleep... I snore, hog up the blankets, and move a lot in the bed... See... I caught you... You're thinking of violating my body..._

_"That's and understatement..."_

Amy turns around and was barely able to smack Dee, since she was expecting it. Roman started laughing because Dee was almost on top of him as she dodged Amy.

**Amy:** _You bitch..._

_"Mmm I love it when you talk dirty to me darling"_

Amy blushed again, _"You need to shut up Dee" (giggling)_

Roman, Seth and Dean finished their beers, still laughing.

Dee and Amy are in the truck, following Dean with the guys back to his place. Dee notices that its not that far from the restaurant. Parking inside the gated apartment community, next to Dean under a covered well lit car port parking area. Getting out of the truck, Dee notices Roman looking at the skulls on the side of the doors of her truck.

**Roman:** _Nice... (looking at Dee's breasts peeking through her low cut muscle tee).. Uh... skulls_

Dee giggles, _"Okay ... never heard them called like that before but thank you..."_

Roman laughs as he walks with her, Seth follows close behind. Dean helping himself to holding Amy's hand pulling her next to him walking to his apartment. Dean walks up the steps to the second floor, open his door, pins in the code to the alarm and turns on the lights.

**Dean:** _Make yourself at home everyone..._

Roman dragged Dee to sit between him and Seth on the couch. This made Seth happy, because now he could get even for that kiss she planted on him. Roman was going to try to be a gentleman, but with Seth, it was going to be a challenge. Roman knew Seth couldn't just sit there and play nice, especially with two women in the apartment. He even stated he was going two for two and see if he hits a home run twice. Roman then laughed at what Dean said, _"All I know is like I have first claim on Amy, I'm going to like give her my staff of justice." _Then he remembered Seth whining as usual, _"Man why couldn't they have another girlfriend with them, so I wouldn't have to share.. this sucks... Rome I know your going for Dee, even though she kissed me first, Ha! .. Dean is obviously taking Amy, but I want to taste both of them... Dean can I come join? ... I know you're going to have her face fuck your dick.. you always do that... Besides I know Roman is not going to share for a while... Stingy Hoe..." _

Dee nudge Roman looking at him with this smirk on his face. Wondering what he was thinking. He turned and looked at her. Then he looks over at Dean and Amy, which made her turn.

Dean had Amy in the kitchen, Roman, Seth and Dee could see his playfulness trying to really make Amy squirm. Laughing that Amy was red because Dean had her pinned between him and the counter. He had one hand on each side of her shaking his head no. Smiling at her Dean would talk to her.

**Amy:** _Dean... Uh.. Can you back up a bit you're squishing me here..._

**Dean:** _NOPE ... I can't do that ... You're not getting away from me... I know you like me... It's obvious..._

**Amy:** _Aren't you a cocky fucker?_

**Dean:** _(chuckling) Oh if you only knew but I'm more than willing to show you in my room all night if you want..._

**Amy:** _You are so bad... but I like it... _

**Dean:** _May I be blunt Amy? (she nods) ... I'm not going to lie .. you're cute and honestly I want to fuck you ... I'm a horn dog, I can be the sweetest man you'll ever know but right now.. I want to fuck you all night if you'll have me... So right now I'm going to kiss you.. period.._

**Amy:** _Fucking shit.. You didn't beat around the B-u-s..._

Dean cuts her off by crushing his lips into hers and she moans with her hands on his chest. Forcing his tongue inside her mouth, she knew her lips were going to be plumped up or even bruised by his force. Now she was wondering as she accepted his kiss, if he was going to ram that hard into her. Thinking more about it..she wouldn't mind if she could fuck his face first, getting all her juices flowing first. She smiled and Dean felt her smile on his lips and kissed her deeper.

Dee was smiling at the sight. She had made Amy's fantasy almost a reality, laughing that if she gets laid and wanting to fuck his face, she would be on cloud nine. Chuckling at those thoughts, Roman kissed Dee's neck while Seth place his hand on Dee's upper and most inner part of her thigh. This sensation made Dee not only yelp but jump which in return made her giggle. Roman and Seth laughed at her reaction. Dee tried to get up but was pulled back down by Seth.

**Seth:** _So Dee you think you can just kiss me and get away do you?_

**Dee:** _... (giggling)_

**Roman:** Seth looks like she thinks she can... l think you should teach her a lesson...

Seth smiles at Roman actually liking the idea that he is letting him take charge first. Licking his lips, Seth lets go hoping Dee would run for it. He loved to chase like a hunter, chasing its trophy. Roman got up and walked away, this had Dee looking at them both, she scoots to where Roman was sitting at.

Dean pulled away hearing the yelp from Dee and Amy looked at Dean's features, she leaned in to smell him and was intoxicated by his scent from his cologne. Laughing at Seth he feels Amy on his chest, turning back his attention on her looking down.

**Dean:** _I have something else you can get close to, want to see it? (smiling down at her, winking)_

**Amy:** _Actually I can already feel it.. Lead the way Mister Ambrose..._

**Dean:** _Mmmm that's right baby doll but you won't be saying those words when I'm done with you... I like this side of you way better... (Amy smacks him) Wha-a-a-at? (chuckling) .. Don't get me wrong I like your shy side, but I want to know this one too... Come let's go and let these children like play and like us adult can get like our freak on..._

Dean takes Amy by the hand pulls her in front of him embracing her from behind and leading her towards his bedroom.

**Dean:** _Now children play nice while mommy and daddy have some quality time... _

Both Amy and Dean chuckle because of what Dee said.

_"Quality time my ass... Fuck his face and Ram her good..."_

**Amy:** _OMG! Dee... Don't do anything I wouldn't do?_

_"Pffft, You know my crazy ass to well... Seth sit... stay... good boy..."_

Seth looked at Dee with a weird look on his face. He thought to himself, did she just reference me as a dog.

Dee got up as the look in Seth's eyes twisted. Smiling at her, Seth started to move slowing as if to tease her. Dee's heart was already pounding away. She didn't know this place so she didn't know where to run nor hide. Smiling back at Seth, Dee started walking backwards and saw Roman in the kitchen. Seth jumped up and this made Dee run towards Roman with Seth very close behind. By the time she reached Roman, Seth caught her from behind and ended up being a sandwich between these taller men. Laughing and holding her tightly.

Dean closing the door behind them, Amy looked around as Dean turned on the lights.

**Dean:** _So my sweet thing... What did Dee mean by "fuck his face"_

Amy blushed a bright red putting her face into his chest. Dean picked up her face by her chin, laughing because her shyness yet sexy self would change. It was adorable to him, so he took upon himself to dig it out of her.

**Dean:** _Well? Is that what you want? We have several options.. We can Either 69... Sit on my face or have you on your back... Take your pick... I'll do them all if you want... _

Dean kisses Amy again while roaming his hands down her back and on to her ass. Squeezing her ass while moving one hand tugging at her blouse and pulling it upward. She raised her arms so he could take it off. Dean dropped it to the floor and admiring her breasts. He cupped both of them and pinching her nipples not taking his eyes off of hers. Amy bites her lower lip keeping eye contact and now tugs at Dean's shirt. Dean doesn't hesitate and yanks it off throwing it to the floor. He unbuckles his belt and Amy takes over. Amy feels his bulge through his jeans, running her small hands up and down made him moan. Managed to unzip his jeans she looks down and sees he is not wearing anything underneath.

**Amy:** _Mmm Commando, all nice and clad... Very nice indeed._

Dean takes off his jeans and leaves them where they landed. He sits on the edge of the bed and gestures to Amy to follow. He grabs her by the waist and unbutton her jeans, slides them off and sees a wonderful site. Dean leans back on his elbows, allowing Amy to get a great view of what she will be getting.

**Dean:** _Just beautiful, take your bra off darling... (she does smiling at him) ... Mmm ... Now the last piece of cloth darling... Don't keep me waiting... Turn around I want to see that ass while you take them off._

Amy giggles, turns around and starts to take the last piece of material that stands in her way of making her fantasy a reality. Her folds were already moist and overflowing. Leaning forward as she slid her panty off and dropped them to the floor. Dean got up to smack her ass, and started to knead both of them, smacking both sides. Amy giggled again looking over her shoulder. Dean gets up, stands behind Amy, teasing her with his dick sliding it up and down her folds. He hears her moans, and smacks her ass. Dean breaks the silence speaking to Amy.

**Dean:** _So Amy... Do you want this?_

He pushes his dick all the way in and started to ram her hard and fast while holding her hips and pulls out quick. Amy let out a pleasurable yelp.

**Dean:** _Or darling do you want this?_

He stands her up, spreads her legs and smiles while he gets on his knees in front of her and uses his tongue to start teasing her clit.

Amy's knees became a little weak of the wonderful sensations she was feeling. She couldn't decide which one she wanted the both were wonderful. As he dug his face into her folds, she knew which one and glared at Dean.

**Amy:** _Get on the bed Dean I want your face._

Dean gets on the bed, lays on his back still licking his lips from her tasteful folds. She begins to craw up the bed starting from his feet. Dean was surprised and grinned devilishly seeing the look on Amy's eyes change. Her eyes shifted to darker lustful color, and he liked. She started to kiss her way up while her breasts slightly touched his skin. Deans body shuddered at the feeling of her soft skin. When she had reached his dick, standing strong twitching along with his soft panting, she gives him a taste of what she can give him. Amy gives him a quick deep throat allow the tip of his dick to touch the back of her throat and she didn't gag. Shaking her head and moaning, then pulls his dick out of her mouth.

**Dean:** _Oh FUCK! Amy!_

**Amy:** _Did you like that Dean? (he nods, biting his lower lip) .. Do you want more of it?_

**Dean:** _Fuck yes! Do it Again!_

**Amy:** (now imitating Dean) _NOPE ..._ (he chuckles) ... _I won't..._ (licking the base of this shaft) ... _deep throat this..._ (sliding her tongue up his shaft) ... _wonderful dick..._ (quickly puts the head in her mouth flicking her tongue around and pulls out) ... _until I get what I want.._

**Dean:** _Oh fucking shit Amy ... I really ... really... like this side... Get your pussy up here so I can face fuck it now... _

Amy giggles at the desperation in his eyes. While Dean slides a bit down, Amy continues to crawl up along side his body, position her legs where she wants them. Dean on the other hand, always like to take charge and spreads her legs a bit further, making Amy almost sitting on his face. His thoughts were to make her come on his face and then fuck her face for teasing him like that. He had many naughty thoughts running through his mind and Amy snapped him out of it.

**Amy:** _Dean! What the fuck are you waiting for... I'm waiting!_

Dean chuckled at her for being so demanding. He grabs her ass and squeezing them and his bit her inner thigh, causing Amy to yelp.

**Dean:** _Darling, you seem to forget I'm in control here... Once I take of hold of you... you body belongs to me and I will do to it as I see fit... I will do what I want, how fast or slow I want... Do (licks each side of her folds) I make myself clear... (licking her nub of nerves) ?_

Dean felt her hips shake slightly from his touch, and seeing Amy nod her head as she moaned softly. Loving how sensitive she was already, he was going to enjoying tearing her hormones a new one. He was going to make sure, she screamed his name and that everyone was going to hear it.

**Dean:** _Are you ready darling? (Amy nods biting her lower lip) ... Are you sure... Once I start there is no turn off switch... (nods again) You better hold on to that headboard then... You're going to need it..._

Amy was growing impatient and yet her excitement seemed to take over so much that her nipples were fully erect and wanting his touch. All the thoughts running through her head. When the sensation from her nub of nerves made her jerk into reality, making her scream his name already as he sucked hard on her clit.

**Amy:** _Fuck Dean!_

...

**Aha! You thought I would give you that pleasure my pets. NOPE ... This is only the beginning of Amy's pleasure or is it Dean's pleasure? **


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen sandwiched between these gorgeous men. Dee turns towards the hallway, hearing Amy already screaming Dean's name.

Chuckling at her cries, Seth and Roman looking at Dee. They began to move their hands around exploring her body. Dee couldn't help but squirm and giggle telling them to stop.

**Seth:** _Oh what's wrong sweetheart.. Don't you want to scream our name... (pulling her close)_

**Roman:** _Don't you want to feel us inside you?_

Dee's heart starting punching her chest seeing Roman lean towards her. She couldn't help but keep staring at his lips as he was only inches from her. As Roman is less than an inch from her lips. He could hear her short breathes barely escaping her lips. Smiling at her, while he grazed his lips slowly against her. Sliding his quite large tongue against her lips from side to side asking for entrance. Smiling, Dee made it difficult. Roman looked at Seth, quickly turning Dee around she squealed not expecting that, putting her head on Seth's chest. Seth picked her chin up giving her an exotic smile. This made her mind tingle. He tries for a kiss, as Roman starts to nibble Dee's neck. Quickly finding her sweet spot close to her right ear, sending chills down her spine and sighing softly. Seth pecking softly across her lips.

**Seth:** _Mmm, Dee I see Roman found one of your weak spots... Open your lips and allow me to show you how I like to kiss... You do owe me a kiss now..._

Giggling Dee, placed her index on his lips slowly shaking her head no. Roman releasing his lips from her neck chuckling his soft mark he left.

**Roman:** _Seth I see we will have to get a little bit more physical with her... What do you think?_

**Seth:** _I think we should take her to the other room and teach her a lesson... Trust me sweetheart none of us will regret it... But I must warn you, It's been a while since Rome and I have had beautiful women... Hope you have enough energy for the both of us..._

Smirking at him, Seth looked at you with his jaw open, glanced over at Roman, chuckling.

**Seth:** _Did you see that, this female here is smirking at us.. She is cocky isn't she? Oh this is going to be fun._

Taking hold of Dee's hands, Seth leads the way to the room, while Roman was literally on Dee's ass.

Finally in the room, shutting the door. Roman gestures Seth to get ready, he was going to have fun. Pulling Dee snug against his pelvis. Dee gave a small moan feeling his bulge against her. Holding her hips, he leaned her over as he began to grind his hips into her.

Seth smiling at Dee's expressions, he pulls the blankets back adjusts the pillows and looks back again. Dee was looking at him differently. Her eyes were now darker, glaring at him with a familiar look.

**Seth:** _You like that don't you darling?_

Dee giggled but didn't say anything. Thinking to herself, her mind was hitting 1000 mph bouncing all over the place. Now she knows what Amy was feeling in that room. Well not exactly but the hormones building up to that exact moment and touch. Dee couldn't put into words what she was feeling. Loving Roman's touch, feeling his hard manhood right against her. She tried to pull herself up from the leaning position, when Roman grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

**Roman:** _And where do you think you're moving to? Did I say you could move? I put you in that position for my pleasure not get back down there..._

He walked her closer to the bed and leaned over grabbing her wrists. Placing them on the corner edge of the bed, keeping his body against her back breathing strongly against her neck. Dee knew he was doing, the breathing on purpose, if he only knew how turned on she was getting by this. Dee in nature loved to take control of a lot of aspects in life, but in the bedroom was a different story. She loved for her lover's to take control to a certain extent. Roman continued with the teasing pressing his manhood against her backside. Slowly pushing his hard bulge against her ass with pulling her hips back against him. Dee moved her hips and he moaned from her touch. Looking back at him, Dee saw Roman biting his lower lip. Still leaning his body over her, he kisses the back of her neck again. Dee closes her eyes and just enjoys it, she knows they will not let her out of this room now. Especially hearing Amy n her pleasurable cries from the other room. She never could be quiet, Dee thought to herself.

Pulling Dee up again, Roman kept one hand cupping her jaw. Enjoying his full lips kissing and nibbling so softly on her weak spot of her neck. Seth now in front of her, his hair loose caressing his shoulders.

**Seth:** _Sweetheart, open you eyes and look at me._

Dee opens and looks straight at his Adam's apple, then looks up at him. Seth chuckles seeing her eyes slightly glazed over.

**Seth:** _Oh yeah Rome, we are getting her there... You still with us sweetheart? sweetheart?_

They laugh but with their hands roaming around and Roman's lips where not exactly allowing you to respond as fast as they wanted.

...

Amy jumping in sudden pleasure as Dean sucked hard on her clit. She begins to jerk her hips and Dean holds her still not allowing her the advantage of being on top. Amy tilts her head back still trying to control her breathing. Not thinking she would start to feel her climax so quickly. She wanted to hold it off as much as possible.

Dean let go of her swollen bundle of nerves. Using his talented tongue started slowly licking her folds and slowly trace his tongue from her wet entrance up to her clit again. Every time Amy wanted to move her hips, he would smack her ass and stop pleasing her.

**Dean:** _You do not move her hips, you do not cum unless I tell you... Understand?_

Amy just nods her head, and he smacks her ass again.

**Dean:** _You need to look at me and answer me, my horny little bitch... I can and will make your body quiver for a very long time or I can make you cum all over my tongue... So do you understand me?_

_"Yes Sir"_

**Dean:** _Now that's my little bitch... So is this what you want me to do?_

He begins to lick her clit hard but slow.

_"Ugh lawwd yes, please eat my pussy Dean...Mmm"_

Dean begins to flick his tongue back and forth, in circles. Hearing her cries and feeling how Amy is trying very hard not to move her hips. Her soft thighs slightly trembling wanting to be released from his grip. Digging his face in more, once again sucking her clit. Applying more pressure than before, he grabs her hips, moving them as he sucks her into bliss.

_"Oh fuckin shit Dean... Yes ... Please make me cum... Oh fuck!"_

Squeezing the head board all she could to steady herself. Rocking her hips back and forth, almost sitting on his face. While Amy started to circle her hips, Dean inserted two finger inside her entrance.

_"Ugh yes.. finger me Dean... another finger... Oh yes..."_

Rocking her hips faster, Dean reaches one hand up her stomach and plays with her breasts and perky nipples awaiting for his touch. Never releasing her clit, holding tightly between his lips, his tongue flicking her clitoral hood. Amy starts to tremble again as he pushed his fingers all in massaging that sweet spot that his dick will soon enjoy sliding against.

_"Oh FUCK! DEAN! OH YES! OH YES! OH! FUCKING SON OF A BITCHIN YES!"_

Amy couldn't stop bucking her hips hard against him and he would not stop all the stimulation so both went with their satisfaction.

Dean kept her at the peak of her climax, not allowing her to come down from it. His dick was throbbing at her cries. He was ready to have her suck him to the breaking point and then give it to her good. Pulling his fingers out abruptly and releasing her clit, he looks at her.

**Dean:** _Amy get up, suck my dick while you play with your clit..._

Amy gets up still feeling her body shake and moves down.

**Dean:** _Nah! you point your ass this way... I want you next to me so I can see you play with that clit and you're going to suck my dick until I tell you to stop...When I say hold it, I'm going to fuck you face and you will NOT move from there... Understood?_

_"Yes Sir"_

Amy straddled herself into position in the sixty-nine position. Taking Dean's dick into her mouth and starts to work it. Deep throat-ing his dick, and giving it the attention she promised, he slurred some words. He truly did love her mouth. Smacking her ass, and grabbing it. He just loved smacking asses, especially when the women moaned or cried at his touch. He had to do it, he tried to wait longer but he had to.

**Dean:** _Hold it and enjoy this ride..._

He began to thrust into her mouth shoving his dick as far in as he could. Amy closed her mouth a bit more giving him a tighter grip. Dean felt her small hands grab his balls and massaging them.

**Dean:**_ Oh fuck yeah... I like you baby doll... Fuck..._

He kept thrusting and amazed she still hadn't gagged yet. Finally he stopped and Amy resumed enjoying his dick.

**Dean:** _Amy, you're not playing with your clit._

Amy reaches her hand down to her clit and starts to massage it. Her moans against this dick was what he liked. The sensations, of vibration against his dick was like no other. Amy's two fingers started to rub uncontrollably and he felt her moans short and sweet. He allowed her to build up even further. Feeling her thighs and hips shaking he yells at her.

**Dean:** _Stop! Quit massaging..._

He took her hand off her own clit, allowing her to get control of herself. She kept sucking and devouring Dean's dick. He loved how when she was almost tearing him apart when she was almost coming herself. Bobbing her head her sucking became more controlled. Smirking he released her hand.

**Dean:** _Do you want to come for me again baby?_

All he heard was a enticing moan, leaning his head back with her blow job.

**Dean:** _F-u-u-c-c-k baby... keep that up I won't be able to fuck your brains out... Now continue to play... come for me.. but take your time... Slow... there just like that... Nice and slow..._

Seeing Amy stroke her clit slowly had him slowly push his hips up and towards her mouth. Grabbing her ass, smacking it, kneading it, seeing her gorgeous pussy dripping with all her juices. He really wanted to ram that piece. After a long while her excitement started to show again, more intense than the first. Her thighs, hips, and body started to shake.

**Dean:** _Now Stop! ... I said STOP!_

Amy couldn't, so he pulled her hand away down to his chest, and holding it there. Her moans followed by low cries, made him smile and even chuckle. Amy showed him who was really the boss. She let out a low growl, and took a hold of his dick. Her free hand took hold of his shaft and gripped it. She sucked him so hard, while she stroked his dick with such lust, he lost it.

**Dean:** _OH FUCKING SHIT...AMY! Fuck you have to stop... Som a Bish! FUCKKKK!_

Amy wouldn't let go, her lust, her climax, had her go primal on his ass. Her hormones were beyond control. Dean pulled her off and grabbed her hair pulling her to her back.

**Dean:** _Oh fuck! So you want primal my sweet Amy... You got it!_

Dean already between her legs, forced his dick inside her wet entrance and went full force. His desire to gain control verses her climax primal instinct. He had her with her head hanging off the edge of the bed pounding her.

Amy felt all her muscles with in her body tremble from his pounding force.

_"Oh fuck yes... fuck me Dean... Harder you piece of shit... Oh FUCK!"_

Dean smiled at her profanities, giving her hard and deep thrusts.

Placing his arms under her and holding her from the back of her shoulders. Using this point to give her a good pounding she could not escape. Her moans growing louder, gasping for air as his full weight and the force of him being used to his advantage. His thrusts were making it hard for her to breathe. He used a bit of his sadistic side, and wanted her to cry from the pleasure. He was not going to stop anytime soon.

...

As Seth and Roman continued to roam their hands over Dee's fully body. Roman kept passing his hands over Dee's size C cup breasts. Kneading them, pinching those hard nipples between his fingers. Dee's head feel back on Roman's chest. He would kiss her earlobe, nibble it and softly suck on the soft flesh of her neck. Her moans delighted them both. Seth slowly slide his hand down to her folds, moving his hand back and forth over her jeans. Another delightful moan. Seth leans in and places his thin soft lips upon her full lips. Dee moved one of her hands cupping his face. He tugged at her lower lip as she moved her hand behind his head and tugged at his hair to release his hair form his bind. Looking into his deep brown eyes, never noticing how long his lashes where. The detail in his face, the hotness beaming through his eyes. Smirking again teasing your lips with his and letting go again.

**Seth:** _So Dee, Not that I need to ask for permission but do you want me to kiss you?_

"...", as Dee's lips are parted slightly feeling Roman still sucking on her neck.

Dee closes her lips and her eyes, when she feels Seth's hand.

**SLAP! **

**Seth:** _I said you look at me, open your lips... I'm going to kiss you now._

Dee was enjoying Roman against her from behind feeling his erection becoming harder and longer with his touching.

Seth smiling he manages to open her jeans and slide his hand inside of her boy shorts, down to her folds. Inserting his large index and middle finger into her already moist folds. Only inches from her, Seth is about to kiss her, when she arches her back.

_"Oh shit!"_, as her lungs gasped, reacting to this sensation.

Both Seth and Roman chuckled and continued to insanely seduce her body. Pressing his lips against her, Seth chuckles at the fact Dee is not resisting as she was earlier. His tongue barely touches her soft lips and she welcomes him in. Soft moans was music to their ears, as both men moaned in return. Seth kept moving his fingers in circular motions making her give soft cries. Her hips began to buck at his touch, quickly moving her hand to pull him away. Roman grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head behind his. Pushing against Roman bucking her hips towards Seth, Dee was squirming trying to get away.

**Roman:** _Gorgeous, you keep your hands behind my head and I promise you will never forget this night._

He slides his hands down her arms over her breasts and continues to knead them again. Moans kept escaping Dee's lungs. Unable to control herself any longer, she was no longer worried about making noises or being shy with these two. Dee started moaning louder and dared these two to stop her from bucking her hips or from moving her arms.

Roman chuckling that she started grabbing his hair and her other arm grabbed Seth by his hair pulling him closer. Between them, she shoved Seth away swiftly turning around to kiss Roman. Catching them off guard, Seth fell on the bed watching her attacking Roman. Dee stepped back from him, running her hand down his torso, past his waist and feeling his erection nicely snug in his jeans. Walking away from Roman watching him bite his lower lip with his head slightly tilted back. Walking back to Seth, he smiled seeing the desire in Dee's eyes. Quickly moving back on the bed with his feet barely hanging off the bed. Seth watched how Dee's nipples were so perky after Roman's touch. Dee leans in towards the bed slowly running her hands up his legs and squeezing his thighs. Moving upward, her hands touched his erection, a soft groan escaped Seth's mouth. Rubbing her hands back and forth on it, he hissed. Arching his hips forward, made her smile. Dee loved this type of power over men, having them quiver at her touch, even begging at times. She knew she wanted them inside her, but she wanted control even if it meant for only a while. As she slowly climbed up, she looked over her shoulder and from her peripheral vision saw Roman grabbing himself, looking at her ass. Dee hissed at him and gave him a stern look.

_"Mr. Reigns if you want me to suck that dick, you better stop touching it and I mean now"_

Seth chuckled, _"Ha, she's got your number... Mr. Reigns, Ugggh... what was that for?"_

_"You, Mr. Rollins better learn to keep your mouth shut, or you will not get any of this..."_, as she gripped his erection.

Dee leans down and traces his erection with the tip of her tongue all the while keeping eye contact.

_"Ugh fuck, I gotta have that man... Fuck! ... please ... please..."_

_"What did I tell you Rollins, shut the fuck up!"_, Dee says hovering over his dick.

Seth shutting his mouth, looking wide eyed. He glances over at Roman who keeps adjusting his pants trying to keep his dick from throbbing in his pants. Since he was to busy staring at what Dee was doing, he would only let out low groans thinking of what she was going to do to him.

_"Unbuckle your pants Rollins...Good boy... Now show me how much you want this mouth on your dick take all that off"_, As Dee smirked how fast he unbuckled his pants and as she waved her hand in a circular gesture for him to take all his clothes off.

Seth quickly kicked off his shoes, pulled off his pants not only to release the pressure, but wanting Dee to continue what she was doing.

Dee turned around to give some attention to Roman who kept licking his lips.

_"Mr. Reigns"_, As she placed her small hands right above his waist line, _"Take your hands out of your pockets I do not want you cheating and grabbing your dick... Let's see what I can do to you here..." _

Dee tugged at his shirt and placed her hands underneath to touch his warm tanned skin. She moaned at the heat resonating from his body. Leaning over in front of him, she sees his erection and gawks at his size. Always hearing what fan girls only dreamed about seeing, was right in front of her. Dee wanted it all and it would only be her secret. She was going to keep this private, this was hers alone and one hell of a memory for the rest of her life. She had to taste it, kneeling in front of him. She licked her lips, and tugged at his pants while running her hand over it.

Roman moaned at the feel of her hand and quickly unbuckled his pants, lowering them all the while trying to kick off his shoes.

_"You get ready Mr. Reigns, and you will enjoy it... I promise...here is a little taste of what's coming..."_, Smirking at him.

Dee licking her lips, as she only takes his head into her mouth, letting out a small cry. She loved the way he tasted. The girth of his dick almost had her at lock jaw, but she didn't complain. Flicking her tongue against his opening made him hiss at her teasing.

**Roman:** _Oh fuck! Baby girl, please suck it hard..._

He tried to reach for her head and she slapped his hands and pulled away slurping.

_"No No Reigns... you two can't touch me just yet... I believe that you two have down enough touching don't you think?"_

Roman chuckled and glanced over at Seth who was still propped on his elbows and his dick was desperately waiting for attention.

Dee kept teasing Roman all she could with soft kisses, long hard strokes that made him want to take her now. Her tongue licking along his pulsating veins, back and forth along his shaft from base to tip. Stroking him, and then she just released him and he glared releasing a growl from deep with in his chest.

Giggling she stood up and still fully clothed, walked back to Seth.

_"I see you've been a good boy over here... I love it when you listen to me... Not touching yourself... Now is this the reward you want?"_

Dee again leans over and hovers over his hard dick. Smiling and exposes her tongue, sliding her tongue under the head of his dick. Seth hissing, trying to push his dick into her mouth. She grips it, and he growls at her. Smiling she opens her mouth and starts to suck only the tip, then takes it all in her mouth feeling his dick touch the back of her throat and she pulls back. Using her saliva to stroke him as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. Seth couldn't help himself any more and started speaking.

**Seth:** _Fuck! Baby girl, God... I love how you're sucking my dick... Ugh...Fuck yeah!_

Hissing and letting his head fall back, moving his hips upward.

Roman couldn't stop stroking from the feeling of her mouth on it. He was going to take control. Walking over behind her, he pulls her off Seth's dick and that made a popping sound.

**Seth:** _What da hell? Rome? Uggh She wasn't done... shit! Now what?_

**Roman:** _Oh calm the fuck down fool... I need you to take her pants off... I'm not going to be watching while she blows you off..._

Dee, laughs and squirms under Roman's hold on her. Giggling and looking down at Seth, as he takes off her jeans and pulls them down along with her boy shorts. Squirming still, Seth yanks off her boots and finished yanking off her jeans out of desperation.

**Roman:** _Stop moving woman you're only going to make worse for you._

He squeezed her more, almost squeezing all the air out of her. Seth slid one finger into Dee's folds and looked up at her wide-eyed.

**Seth:** _Wow, you're fucking wet baby, so you really love sucking our dicks don't you... Well I have no problem with that... You're going to suck Roman's dick and you're going to do a damn good job of it you hear me... or we won't fuck you... We will leave you here all horny and unable to satisfy yourself. You got me?_

He kept fingering her, as she barely nodded her head. Roman released her and walked over to the bed and laid in the center of the bed. Seth began kissing Dee as he took the rest of her clothing off and now she was vulnerable. Nothing was left to stop them from taking her and she could hear her heart pound. Seth broke his kiss, taking her soft skin into his mouth and began to suck her neck.

**Seth:** _You know I'm going to make you come hard, baby... I'm going to leave so many marks on you, both seen and unseen... You are going to enjoy all of us... Even Dean... if your friend doesn't tire him out..._

Now behind her, Seth was teasing her skin and now kissing her neck and sucking some more. His erection pressed against her ass, almost between her ass cheeks. She moans, grabbing at his thighs. Holding her by the waist Seth walks Dee closer to the bed and whispers into her ear, although Roman could still hear it.

**Seth:** _You see that dick right baby, that dick right there wants you to suck it... That dick wants your tongue and dirty mouth all over it... Can you taste it baby? ... You want it don't you... You want to deep throat that fucker don't you?_

Teasing her mentally, while pushing his erection closer to her back side and fingering her as he spoke to her. Dee tilted her head back on to Seth's chest trying to control her breathing, she spoke.

_"Yes-s-s... Seth... I want that big cock in my mouth... I want your cock in my pussy... Please... fuck me Seth..."_

Looking over at Roman and they both smiled, nodding to one another.

**Roman:** _Come here baby... Come suck my cock..._

Seth taking Dee by the hand he leads her to get on the bed, all the while Roman has his legs closed. Moaning how her breasts were resting nicely on his legs with her ass facing Seth. He positions himself behind Dee, moving his fingers around her clit.

**Roman:** _Ugh... that's it baby suck my cock slow... Mmm, Fuck.. yes..._

Saying all this while propped up on one elbow, with his hand on the back of Dee's head holding some of her hair tightly. She moans sending vibrations through out his sensitive dick. He tilts his head back to hiss softly with more profanities.

Dee continued to cup his ball sacs massaging them, stroking his dick and slowly moving up and down on his dick. She kept moaning loving how he tasted, pulling him out and spitted to keep stroking him firmly. Loving how he started to thrust into her hand, she bit her lower lip. Seeing precum seeping out, she licked his head and started to suck it. Roman growled and his body shuddered.

**Roman:** _U-g-g-h-h ... F-u-c-k ... Baby ... God I love that mouth of yours... fucking shit ... Fuck me... Damn... _

Moaning at his delight, taking him as much as she could, lowering her head until his dick hit the back of her throat. This sent a rush of saliva down his dick and Dee started to slurp all she could take. Her moaning kept Roman shuddering from the vibrations. Slowly thrusting into her mouth, he would push his dick all the way until he felt the back of her throat. Making her moan again with a slight gag reflex. Tilting his head, and gasping in delight.

Seth would rub his hand hearing her moan, inserting a finger and felt her entrance. She was more than ready for his dick.

**Seth:**_ Fuck baby... You're so fucking wet... I'm truly going to enjoy this._

Grabbing his dick he pushed in and felt you automatically tighten around his dick, making him growl.

**Seth:** _Fuck baby loosen up... Fuck Rome she is fucking tight... You're going to love this pussy... fucking shit...she's tight._

He began to move in and out slowly, with Dee bobbing her head at the same pace. Roman wasn't going to argue, he loved it. Seth picked up his pace and so did Dee, Seth looked at Roman grinning.

**Roman:** _Seth? Don't you dare do i-i-t-t-t! FUCK!_

Seth began to thrust into Dee hard and fast. Dee not only did she let out a cry of pleasure but she sucked hard on Roman's head and stroked his dick faster. All that was heard was the grunting from Seth as he continued this pace. The cries and slurping from Dee as she would suck Roman's head hard and then deep throat it to coat him with her saliva. Sending Roman to fall back on the bed, grabbing the sheets. His tan knuckles turned white and he would thrash his head side to side and bang his head on the mattress. He couldn't gather his thoughts from the pleasure and pain she was causing him. His moaning, heavy panting as he tried to gather his thoughts. Trying not to go over the edge.

**Roman:** _Seth get the fuck out of her... I'm going to fuck her now... FUCK! Baby! ease up mama..._

Seth wouldn't let her go, he loved how she was squeezing his dick on and off. He knew that if she kept this up he was going to come soon.

Roman stroked Dee's hair, slowly easing her off his dick. Thinking to himself how sensitive she left him. Pouting her lower lip, he brought her up to kiss her full lips. Taking her cries into his mouth, since Seth wouldn't stop pounding.

**Roman:** _It's okay baby... he'll be done soon and you'll be all mine... Fuck, I love your lips... I want to keep them to myself... I want them all over my body...Mmm they taste good_

Dee was turned on even more with his words, and how he pecked her lips between each sentence. She thought to herself, _(Fuck his voice is sexy as hell, he is turning me on, but I want him to fuck me anyway he wants. Mmm I would love to use my lips all over him. Hot damn, I want that huge dick inside me...Fuck he tasted better than I thought... Fuck...Seth is pounding me fucking hard... He feels good, thank goodness he is bigger than average and his thickness is even better... Mmm... fuck if they could only hear my thoughts they would enjoy it... Fuck he feels good... He needs to hurry up and come, I want Roman... Oh fuck...I'm coming already...)_

_"Mmm Fuck... Seth! Faster please... Make me come hard... Oh fuck!... Gaawwwdddd! Ugggh, Yessss like that..."_

Seth was giving her all he had, sweat running down his face and his skin was just as sweaty. Dee placing her head on Roman's shoulder trying to muffle her cries. She has never felt anything like this before, it was torture and bliss wrapped in one. Feeling from the pit of her stomach aching again, she couldn't no longer fight her orgasm anymore. She went ahead let go and at this same time Roman whispered in her ear.

**Roman:** _Let it go baby, come all over his cock, squeeze him, milk him, make him cry like a bitch... The harder and sooner you make him come, you can have me all to yourself..._

_"Mmmm... Oh God! ... Baby... I'm coming... Oh fuck! ... Oh... Oh... FUCK!"_

Dee screamed in pleasure as Seth pounded her harder as she exploded over his cock and couldn't stop trembling. Roman chuckled as Dee became weak, with her head down next to his thigh. The sensations running through Seth's body and hearing Dee sweet cries almost brought him over. He tried so hard to hold it off, he didn't want to finish just yet. He kept pounding her, pushing her down to the bed while still inside. He wanted to enjoy this, he never had a woman this tight and how she squeezed him at all the right moments, drove him insane. Now laying on top of her still pounding her from behind, his thrusts became more powerful, as he couldn't hold back any more. His panting was louder and increased in speed. Biting her shoulder, Seth accidentally drew blood, tasting iron in his mouth, whispering apologetically in Dee's ear. She only moaned, as she moved her arms above her head. Seth intertwined his hands with hers, with his weight and powerful thrusts.

**Seth:** _Oh Fuck! Baby! Do you want me to come hard inside you?_

Dee gasping for air from his weight, yet it had her in a haze. All she could do is nod. Seth loved the fact that he had her like this. Hearing her cries as his dick thrusts into her. Finally going over the edge he gave his last powerful, all the way deep inside thrusts. Holding the last one as he yelled in pleasure.

**Seth:** _Oh Fuck, Dee.. Your pussy is so fucking tight! Fuck I love your pussy baby!_

Panting slowly moving in her as her walls slowly milked him. He gained control of his breathing, trying to collect his thoughts, finally getting up not wanting to disconnect from her body, he sighed. Walking out of the room to take a shower, knowing Roman was not stopping anytime soon.

Roman couldn't wait, looking at her and running his hands over her body.

**Roman:** _Turn over, and get on your back baby..._

Dee did as she was told, looking up at him in a daze. He opened her legs, positioned himself between them and played the head of his dick up and down her wet folds. She moaned in delight closing her eyes. He knew she was wet but placed two of his fingers in and made sure because he was going to give her one hell of a ride. Giving a low growl at how wet she still was, he slowly pushed his head in, and Dee gasped at how thick he was. Grabbing his thighs, digging her nails in. Looking at Roman wide eyed as he kept going further. She cried at the pain and pleasure of this dick inching in her entrance. Roman was filling her up nicely, and she never thought she would experience this. Growling at the tightness of her pussy, thinking that Seth was right, she was really tight.

**Roman:** _Damn baby, you're so fucking tight. I'm going to let you adjust to me for a few seconds then you better hold on. I have a lot of energy to release, you better know how to keep up._

Roman pulled out to only his head inside, then rams deep inside.

_"Oh FUCKING SHIT! Roman!"_

...

Dean kept up the pounding not even close to coming. Smirks hearing Dee scream Roman's name.

**Dean:** _Mmmm you hear that darling... Roman is fucking your friend good... and he just started... _

He bit down on her shoulder, then licked softly. Amy just moaned at his touch, as she started to climax again. Dean started to slow down quickly to and stopped. Amy looking at him, trying to move her hips to finish. Smirking Dean put all his weight further on top to stop her from moving.

**Amy:** _Ugh, Dean... You're heavy babe... W-Why did you stop?_

**Dean:** _You're not coming until I tell you darling... Apparently you were not listening... Maybe I should just stop here and go take care of your friend..._

Glaring at Dean, Amy bit his neck, and took skin into her mouth, sucking him hard.

**Dean:** _Ugh you little bitch! You like it rough don't you?_

He started to pump her since she wouldn't let go of his neck. Feeling her nails in his back, he smirked how wild she was. Dean truly was enjoy this feisty woman beneath him. Ramming her hard made Amy release he neck as she giggled at the dark purple mark on his neck.

**Dean:** You made it dark didn't you? ... My little bitch

Dean went deep with each thrust, feeling Amy starting to climax again.

**Dean:** _You want to come for me little bitch?_

He stopped again since Amy was enjoying biting her lower lip. Dean rams her hard, and stops again.

**Dean:** _I asked you a question? Answer me now!_

**Amy:** _Yes Dean, fuck!_

**Dean:** _Yes what? Exactly?!_

**Amy:** _Ugh... Shit! I want to come on your fucking cock... Now fuck me you mother fucker!_

Grabbing her hair, Dean began pounding her pussy, harder and harder each time, making sure his thrusts went deeper each time. Making sure he hit her cervix, rubbing that spot with his dick each time.

**Dean:** _Now come for me my little bitch! COME OVER MY COCK NOW!_

Dean, licked her neck and sank his teeth to nip her neck. A sexual moan escaped Amy's lips. Amy knew she was going to have a dark hickey because of what she did to him. She didn't care it was going to be worth it. She actually couldn't wait to see it, it was a memory she could see, but the pounding in her pussy was one she will never forget.

**Amy:** _Oh Gaaawwwdd! Oh Sh-i-i-i-it! Fuck! Dean! I'm coming! I'm COM... !_

Not able to finish her sentence, she felt her orgasm rip through her body. Her entire body was shaking, feeling her nerves tingle through her entire being. She started crying from the explosion from deep with in.

**Amy:** _Oh fuck me Dean! Please don't stop, make me feel it... make me feel it... oh fucking shit... more... more!_

Dean still placing parts of her neck into his mouth he was marking her all over her neck and collarbones. He was getting to show all men at the festival, she has been claimed and off limits.

Dean couldn't stop pounding her, he was not even close to finished. He pulled out quickly laying on his back.

**Dean:** _Ride my dick my little bitch... Don't want me to stop then fuck me... and I might give you more pleasure..._

Amy was a bit tired but she wanted more. She didn't want this night to end. Taking his dick, and slowly sliding herself down on his very hard erection. Sitting on him enjoying the feeling and moaning. Amy began to move, gyrating her hips, being granted a grunt from Dean. Keeping her eyes on him, as she started to bounce on his dick. She wanted it hard, and now it was how deep she wanted it. She loved being on top, feeling Dean's hands and fingers digging into her hips. She softly cried out her moans of pleasure. Dean used one hand to knead her breasts. Loving how they bounced freely in front of him. He sat up taking one into his mouth and was abruptly pushed back down by Amy as she hissed at him.

**Amy:** _Don't interrupt me while I'm riding... You said to ride your cock... That's what I'm going to do... I want pleasure... I want the best you can give me... and if I have to do it myself I might as well go to Seth and get fucked..._

Dean narrowed his eyes at that last comment. _(She did not just say that to me... Oh you little bitch, I should fuck her like a fucking animal... She is going to regret that..) _Dean flipped Amy over and pushed her all the way to the head board. Picking her legs up to his shoulders and grabbing the headboard while he was still inside her. Not even giving her a chance to get away. Started ramming her, moving his hands to rest on the wall, as the headboard kept hitting the wall with such impact. Amy kept screaming in pleasure and pain with each hard pounding thrust. He smirked, but would not back off. His thoughts on that last comment. He was not sharing, and was going to make damn sure Amy would be to fucking sore to move. Looking at the lustful pain in her eyes, he placed his hand on her shoulder pushing down and leaning more in. Picking her hips more off the bed, seeing Amy thrashing her head side to side in loss for words, not even a sound, just biting her lower lip.

Amy then started clawing Dean on his thighs, another orgasm was approaching.

**Amy:** _Oh fuck! Dean! Yes-s-s-s-s! Pound me you fucker! Ugh! Yes-s-s! That's it! Oh Gawdddd! Fuckin Shi-i-i ...!_

Hitting her G-spot over and over with such force, threw her over the edge again. Chuckling at her facial expressions, he was growing near but he was trying hard to pull back his own climax. He was already starting to get sensitive, but she shouldn't have told him about Seth.

**Dean:** _So my little bitch, Do you want Seth touching you? _

**Amy:** _... (panting heavily)_

**Dean:** _ANSWER ME! (Giving sharp hard thrusts)_

**Amy:** _Oh fuck! No! No! Nooo!_

**Dean:** _No What!_

**Amy:** _No...Fuck!... I don't want...Shit!... him touching me! Oh fuck! Dean!_

**Dean:** _What do you want then? Oh Fuck! Answer me dammit!_

**Amy:** _I only want you fucking me Dean! Oh fuck me baby! Yes! Only!... You!... Fuck!_

**Dean:** _That's my girl, you're learning quick! This is my pussy! Isn't it? _

Touching her already sensitive pussy rubbing her clit. Intensifying another orgasm, she couldn't help but ask him to stop. She was so damn sensitive, she almost felt numb on the outside.

**Dean:** _Well? Oh fuckin... shit... !_

**Amy:** _Yes! Dean, I belong to you... It's your pussy to do as you please! ... Oh Gawwddd! Please stop! I'm starting to hurt.. Please Sir! You know I belong to you please stop! Oh Gawwd Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!_

Dean was finally feeling his orgasm rip through his body now feeling his milking seed shoot out of him hitting her cervix and they both trembled uncontrollably. They couldn't catch their breath, it hurt both of them to move their lower bodies. More Amy than him, she held on to him as he released her legs from his shoulders. She just laid their with him between her legs. Sweaty bodies shaking in pleasure and pain.

They just stayed in that position for what it seemed like hours. He pulled out and fell to his back. They looked at each other, both with smiles on their face. He looked at his cell, checking the time and it was barely the wee morning hours a little after 2 a.m. Looking back at Amy, asking with her eyes if she could cuddle into his chest. He looked at her with no emotion. This scared her a bit, then he opened his arm wrapping it around her. As she moved in taking a deep breathe. Amy closed her eyes, with a simple grateful smile.

**Dean:** _Amy? Uh... Yeah... We need to talk._

Her eyes flew open.


End file.
